Beau Malheur
by Darness K. M
Summary: OS song-fic, probablement futur recueil de song-fic. Parfois quelque chose de si beau n'est annonce que de malheur et de problèmes... il y a des choses que Peter auraient aimé ne pas avoir, pourtant il ne peut s'empêcher de l'apprécier.


**C'est ma première song-fic alors soyez indulgent !**

 **Je suis presque sûr d'avoir écris de la merde mais au moins j'aurais essayé, et j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire sur cette chanson.**

 **Beau Malheur de Emmanuel Moire**

 **à la base c'est écris pour le défi pairing fanfiction où je dois raconter le commencement de l'idylle de mon ship favori. Même si je ne suis pas très sûr de remplir le critère, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !**

* * *

Qu'est-ce que l'amour à son âge, qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui donner qu'une once d'espoir avec ce jeune homme si fragile qu'il a déjà éconduis tellement de fois. Il ne peut que se dire que ses sentiments vont s'estomper et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

 _Tu me dis que rien ne passe_

Pourtant c'est possible. Ça DOIT être possible. Il ne peut pas en être autrement. Il ne peut pas avoir ce genre de sentiments pour... lui.

 _Même au bout d'un moment_

Tout finit par s'effriter un jour. Tout. Il en était persuadé. Non, il le savait. Rien n'est inéluctable, rien n'est éternel et certainement pas l'amour...

 _Qu'un beau jour c'est une impasse_

Mais arrive ce qui devait arriver. Il avait beau se voiler la face, essayer d'avancer en arrêtant de toujours l'observer... il n'y arrivait pas. C'était comme percuter un mur à chaque fois et il revenait à son point de départ.

 _Et derrière l'océan_

Un océan de sentiments et d'affection qu'il avait peur d'affronter. Ce n'était pas pour lui, il ne pouvait pas plonger tête baissé dans ces eaux mitigés. Il pourrait y perdre la peau.

 _Que l'on garde toujours la trace_

Des traces qui ne peuvent pas se voir mais bien réelles, ancrées au fond de lui qu'il aurait préféré balayer comme il l'avait fais pour ses brûlures. Si seulement tout était aussi facile.

 _D'un amour, d'un absent_

Ou en l'occurrence de plusieurs absents, ceux là même qui les hantaient jour et nuit. Ceux dont il avait la mort sur la conscience.

 _Que tout refait surface_

En de milliers de sentiments remplis d'amertume, à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur le manoir. Son neveu. Où juste lui. Lui à qui il pourrait faire tellement de mal.

 _Comme hier_

Comme il y a six ans.

 _Droit devant._

Juste sous ses yeux. Qu'il ne puisse à nouveau en rien faire, être là et ne pas pouvoir sauver la personne qu'il aime, voilà ce qui l'effrayait le plus.

 _Tu me dis que rien ne sert_

Si jeune, il pense tout savoir mais ne sait rien de ce qui est véritablement important. Il voudrait tellement le croire, au fond de lui, mais il sait que ce n'est pas possible.

 _La parole ou le temps_

Les mots qu'il ne lui dit pas, le temps qui lui est compté... en quoi ça n'aurait pas d'importance ? Au contraire, c'est crucial. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait espérer d'autre ?

 _Qu'il faudra une vie entière_

Ou deux, ou plusieurs... définitivement, une vie ne suffirait pas, peu importe de quel angle on regarde cette histoire. Cette vie ne suffira jamais pour apaiser les tourments de son âme.

 _Pour un jour faire semblant_

Semblant que tout va bien. Comme si ce qu'on vivait n'était rien d'autre que la vie dans toute sa splendeur. Une vie qui avait fais de lui son pantin, qui avait tenté de le briser... et au fond, n'avait-elle pas réussi ?

 _Pour regarder en arrière_

Ces souvenirs qui le hantent et qui lui rappellent à quel point il a été bête et incapable de sauver qui que ce soit malgré qu'il soit doté de pouvoirs surnaturel. Il s'en voulait tellement. Ça le rongeait de l'intérieur depuis des années.

 _Revenir en souriant_

Même si le cœur n'y est plus. Même si on a perdu tout espoir, le seul qui reste étant celui de faire payer ceux qui ont fais du mal... mais même ça, ça ne les ramènera pas.

 _En gardant ce qu'il faut taire_

Ses désirs les plus sombres, mais aussi sa vengeance, et tout ce qui peut l'entourer. Le moindre de ses songes, personne ne devait en savoir, pour sa propre survie. Et la sienne aussi.

 _Et puis faire comme avant_

En essayant de ne plus commettre les mêmes erreurs que par le passé. En faisant son possible pour que cette fois tout se passe bien.

 _Je peux seulement te dire  
Je peux seulement te dire …_

Qu'il le déteste. Qu'il ne veut rien de plus que sa mort et récupérer ses pouvoirs. Que jamais il ne sera un bon alpha. Qu'il ne fait jamais les choses comme il le faudrait. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire pour l'endurcir, pour qu'il ne fasse pas comme lui.

 _Qu'il m'a fallu la peur  
Pour être rassuré  
Que j'ai connu la douleur  
Avant d'être consolé  
Qu'il m'a fallu les pleurs  
Pour ne plus rien cacher  
Que j'ai connu la rancœur  
Bien avant d'être apaisé _

_Tu ne sais pas encore_

Si jeune, il ignore encore tout de la vie et de ses pièges dans lesquels il foncerait tête baissé s'il n'était pas si bien entouré. Surtout par lui, même s'il ne le voit pas.

 _Ce que je sais par cœur_

Peut-être même trop pour son propre bien être, il aurait préféré ne pas être aussi insouciant, si seulement toute cette douleur n'était pas arrivé dans sa vie.

 _Ce que je sais par cœur..._

Ce qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais connaître. Ce qu'il lui fait enduré en comparaison, ce n'est presque rien, de simples dommages collatéraux.

 _Beau malheur_

D'être tombé amoureux de lui.

 _Tu me dis que rien n'efface_

Que tout cela ne sert à rien, que la vengeance est futile et sans intérêt. Que ça ne le fera pas aller mieux, mais qu'en sait-il ? Lui qui n'est même pas capable de voir clair dans son jeu.

 _Ni la craie, ni le sang_

Trop de sang déjà versé, bien sûr il aimerait que ça s'arrête, qu'il n'ait plus à se méfier de lui, ou besoin de l'envoyer chez les fous... Quand comprendra-t-il qu'il fait tout ça pour lui ?

 _On apprend après la classe_

Il faut bien avouer que ce n'est pas l'école qui apprend à affronter la vie, il faut bien forger le caractère de ces adolescents qui pensent que tout est simple.

 _Ou après ses 30 ans_

Il avait appris la plus grande des leçons peu après cet âge là et il était sûr de ne jamais l'oublier. Comme une promesse écrite au fer rouge dans le coin de sa mémoire.

 _Qu'on peut dire trois fois hélas_

Parce que l'adolescent ne fait absolument rien de ce qu'il attend de lui, parce qu'il semble persister dans les voix sans issue et l'idée même qu'il lui arrive quelque chose lui broie le cœur de façon incontrôlé.

 _Que personne ne l'entend_

Surtout pas lui. Qu'il ne se rende compte de rien, sinon ce serait sa perte.

 _Comme personne ne remplace_

Un manque qui perdure.

 _Ceux qui partent pour longtemps_

Pour toujours.

 _Tu me dis que vient l'hiver_

Le temps d'arrêter de penser à tout ça et d'avancer enfin. Que rien ne les ramènera même pas lui mais qu'il peut encore avoir un avenir.

 _Qu'on oublie le printemps_

Il a fini par oublié toutes ces belles choses qui lui sont aussi arrivé par le passé. Il n'y a pas eu que des moments durs, il y avait de bons moments... qu'il a oublié pour ne laisser place qu'à la tristesse et l'amertume.

 _Que l'on vide les étagères_

On peut démolir un manoir.

 _Qu'on remplit autrement_

Qu'on reconstruit autrement, faisant de même intérieurement.

 _Qu'on se rappelle les yeux verts_

Ces yeux chocolats qui le fixaient intensément et qu'il s'interdisait d'approcher de trop prés. Il savait ce qu'il risquait et qu'il pouvait se brûler les ailes à tout instant.

 _Le rire à chaque instant_

Ce rire qui était comme une drogue dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Ça le rendait dingue à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait, et il se surprenait à rêvasser qu'un jour peut-être ce sera lui qui le ferait rire de cette façon.

 _Qu'après tout la voix se perd_

Pour ne devenir qu'un murmure qu'il espérait bien que personne n'entende. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se faire avoir par sa propre maladresse.

 _Mais les mots sont vivants_

Remplis de sentiments qu'il voulait étouffer dans l'œuf, en vain. Ils sont là, plus puissant que jamais, et pourtant il lutte.

 _Je peux seulement te dire  
Je peux seulement te dire …_

 _Qu'il m'a fallu la peur  
_ Pour que tu me rassures _  
Que j'ai connu la douleur  
_ Avant tu me consoles _  
Qu'il m'a fallu les pleurs  
_ Pour ne plus rien te cacher _  
Que j'ai connu la rancœur  
_ Bien avant que tu m'apaises

 _Tu ne sais pas encore_  
Ce que j'ai dans le cœur

 _Tu me dis que c'est un piège  
Un jeu pour les perdants  
Que le bateau est en liège  
Et l'armure en fer blanc_

Il a tellement raison. L'amour est ainsi fais, il n'y a pas de gagnant, les deux sont sur le même bateaux et même son armure ne sert à rien face à cette affection.

 _Que plus rien ne te protège  
Ou alors pas longtemps  
Que c'est comme un sortilège  
D'être seul à présent_

Ils ne sont plus seuls, plus depuis qu'ils se sont trouvés l'un et l'autre, il en aura fallu du temps à ces deux là pour se rendre compte à quel point ils ne pouvaient plus faire l'un sans l'autre. Se retrouvant toujours au final l'un en face de l'autre.

Ils ne savent pas encore

Ce qu'ils ont dans le cœur.

Pourtant lorsque Peter pose ses lèvres sur celles de son ancien bêta, ça semble tellement naturel. Il sait à présent que leur histoire commence vraiment et que plus jamais ils ne se lâcheront.

Aimer Scott, voilà qui était vraiment un beau malheur.


End file.
